


Hold Me (Close to Your Heart)

by Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, Elsanna Week (Disney), Elsanna Week 2021 (Disney), F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Tumblr Prompt, icest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me/pseuds/Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me
Summary: One day can change your life forever.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69
Collections: Elsanna Week 2021





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A series of short, linked fics for Elsanna Week 2021. Big thanks to waytooshy for the title.

Oil lamps flickered and bathed the hallway in a warm orange glow, dispelling the darkness of the early morning. Winter gripped Arendelle tight and cold winds raged while snow fell in heavy clumps. Barely noticing the weather, Anna skipped down the hall to her sister’s bedroom.

Knock. Knock. Knock-knock. Knock.

“Come in, Anna!” 

After taking a moment to nervously check for wrinkles in her dark green dress, Anna took a steadying breath and opened the door.

“Good morning, Elsa!” She watched her sister gather sheets of paper on her desk into precise, tidy stacks. 

“Good morning.” Picking up the largest stack on her desk, Elsa turned and grinned widely at her. “Ready for breakfast?”

“Yup.” Anna reached out, took possession of the stack of papers, and held the bedroom door open.

A month after the coronation, Anna had woken up far earlier than usual and, being unable to get back to sleep, had dressed for her day and gone to Elsa’s room to walk down to breakfast together. The smile she received and the extra time together had been all the motivation she needed to become a morning person. Kai no longer had to stop at her door multiple times in the morning to wake her and Gerda didn’t set a plate aside for the mornings Anna slept through the many wake up calls.

“What’s on the agenda today, oh Great and Powerful Queen of Snow and Ice?” Anna grinned.

Elsa rolled her eyes. “Don’t call me that.”

Just like every morning previous, Anna gleefully shook her head at the request and watched Elsa try to hide her amused smirk.

“Not much today,” Elsa grabbed her free hand and laced their fingers together, “just some paperwork and correspondence this morning. The Prince of Vretaenait is supposed to arrive this afternoon.” A glance out a window. “But they may not arrive until this evening.”

Anna’s heart raced pleasantly at the feel of the soft hand in hers. 

“Since you won’t need me until this afternoon, Kristoff and I are going to visit The Sugar Berry.”

“He’s still using you as an excuse?” 

“Ugh,” Anna groaned. If it weren’t for the delicious candy the shop sold, Kristoff would have had to find someone else to go with him. “I wish he’d just confess to Ida.”

“It’s...” Elsa stared at the floor and sighed. “It’s not that easy. He might ruin their friendship.”

“He should at least try! I bet Ida would want to stay friends. I would, no matter who confessed.” A pull on their joined hands nearly caused Anna to fall. She turned to see Elsa, eyes wide and frozen in place.

“You would?” Elsa stared at her with an unreadable expression.

“Of course.” _Not that anyone would._ Besides, anyone who chose her over her wonderful, smart, and gorgeous sister would be highly suspect.

Elsa opened and closed her mouth silently.

“Come on,” Anna tugged on their joined hands. “I’m hungry.”


	2. Whispers/Kisses

Anna stepped inside and shivered despite the several layers of warm clothes Elsa insisted she wear. 

“Kristoff! Anna!” Ida stood behind the display counter, hands on hips. “What are you doing out in this weather?”

“I’m here to buy candy for Elsa.” Anna pointed to her friend who was removing his snow covered jacket and hat. “He’s here to see you.” A sharp poke in her side from Kristoff’s elbow.

“Oh,” Ida blushed and tucked a lock of dark brown hair behind one ear. 

Removing her coat and hat, she hung them on a peg by the door and wandered to the opposite side of the shop, doing her best to ignore the awkward conversation behind her. Two missed opportunities to ask Ida out to dinner and Anna wanted to shake them both out of frustration. 

After a few minutes of pretending to browse and, wanting to return to the castle soon, Anna walked back to the other side of the shop to peer in the display cases.

“Do you have any more of those chocolate-covered dried apple slices?” The empty spot didn’t look promising. Elsa had loved them last week and Anna wanted to surprise her with more. _Maybe chocolate-covered hazelnuts instead?_

“I think we still have some in the back. I’ll go check.” 

At the closing of the door, Anna’s hopeful grin dropped and she turned to smack Kristoff’s shoulder. “Ask her to dinner!” she whispered, beyond tired of watching her friends dance around each other. 

“Hey!” Rubbing his shoulder, Kristoff glanced over quickly to be sure Ida was still in the back room. “I’m trying, I’m trying. It’s not like _you’ve_ asked Elsa to dinner.”

Feeling her heart start racing, Anna shook her head and answered shakily. “Elsa and I have dinner together all the time.” The image of her sister in the dark blue dress she wore at Christmas lit by soft candle light popped into Anna’s mind and stole her breath.

“Huh?” Kristoff frowned. “That’s not-“

“Here’s the last of them.” Ida returned with a paper bag and handed it over. “Luckily, we received a shipment of apples yesterday before this weather hit. I’ll be sure to set an order aside for you.”

“Thank you.” Absentmindedly, Anna handed over her coins, lost in imagining of an intimate, private dinner with Elsa. 

“Anna? Anna?” Ida shifted nervously. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” Embarrassed at being caught daydreaming, Anna ducked her head, unable to meet Ida’s eyes while accepting her change. “I’ll be by next week.”

After giving Kristoff a covert thumbs up of encouragement, Anna quickly donned her winter garments and trudged through the snow storm back to the castle.

It didn’t take Anna long to find her sister in the library, standing on a stepstool, reaching to replace a book high above her head. 

“Careful!” Anna rushed forward and grabbed onto Elsa’s slim waist to steady her. 

“Thank you.” With a smile, Elsa placed a hand on her shoulder and stepped down. A tilt of her head. “Did you need something?”

 _Need?_ Anna felt the need to step closer, to wrap her arms around her sister, and hold Elsa close.

“Anna?”

“Oh umm...” Stepping back, Anna let go to hand over the paper bag.

The wide, happy smile made the trip out worth it.

Fishing out a slice from the paper bag, Elsa broke it in half, popped one piece in her mouth, and offered the other half to her.

“Wow. This is delicious.” The bitterness of the dark chocolate complimented the sweetness of the apple and Anna decided to buy some for herself next time.

“Thank you.” Elsa leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on her cheek.

Anna’s cheek tingled and she had to remind herself to breathe.

_Oh._


	3. Sacrifice

Elsa watched the messenger from the Prince of Vretaenait’s party leave her office with Kai. Hopefully a hot meal would warm the young woman up after traveling in this blizzard while they waited for the Prince’s much-delayed arrival.. Chiming from the grandfather clock signaled the midday meal and Elsa stood to go find her abnormally late sister.

From the top of the stairs leading to Grand Hall, Elsa spotted Anna enter from a side room. Before she could say anything, a deep voice called out.

“Princess Anna!” Ioane, the son of the Duke of Slaciwyth, hurried over to Anna with a wide smile and spoke in low tones she couldn’t quite catch.

Elsa watched from where she stood. With his muscular frame taller than Anna by at least six inches, blond hair down to his shoulders, and neatly trimmed beard, she could see why so many of the noble women vied for the handsome Ioane’s attention. 

“That’s wonderful!” Anna launched herself at him for a hug. He caught her easily and laughed as he spun them around.

Heart sinking, Elsa turned away and hurried back down the hall. 

_ What was I thinking?  _ Tears filled her eyes but didn’t fall. Elsa berated herself for actually believing there might be a chance. Months of growing closer and their conversation that morning lit a flame of hope that she had foolishly believed in. In no way could she ever tell Anna her true feelings and burden her with that knowledge. 

Bypassing her office, Elsa hid in the small room next to it containing records and documents important to the running Arendelle. Her legs gave out and she fell back against the closed door, sliding down the polished surface the tears finally fell.

  
  



	4. Healing

“There you are!”

Elsa, thankful her back was to the door, winced. The grip on the papers she had been reading tightened, irredeemably wrinkling the, admittedly, boring documents. This records room did not have anything in the way of entertainment.

Footsteps, and Anna stood beside her chair.

“Hi.”

Looking up, Elsa’s gaze met warm teal eyes and she forgot about the existence of anything that wasn’t her sister.

“Hi,” her breathless response barely above a whisper.

Anna silently took the papers, set them aside, then grabbed her hand and led them out of the room.

Fingers entwined and Anna leaned into her. Elsa’s hand tingled.

“Prince Krelon hasn’t arrived yet?” They unhurriedly walked down the hall, ignoring the fact they were late to lunch.

“His messenger arrived about twenty minutes ago with a note. They still have at least two hours of travel.” Mind fuzzy and distracted by their closeness, Elsa struggled to remember why she had wanted to avoid her sister.

“Good. Then I get you all to myself for lunch.” 

Anna squeezed her hand and leaned closer, erasing any space left between them. These moments fueled Elsa’s hopes for more along with her nighttime fantasies which were not always so pure. Heart racing, she strived to focus on the easy chatter filling the hallway.

“...and I saw Ioane Eriksen earlier!”

Now Elsa remembered why she hid. Her heart sank. 

“...He nearly didn’t come by because of the snow...”

A little unpleasant weather wouldn’t have stopped her.

“...it was so cute how excited he was...”

Talking with Anna always brightened her day, too.

“...we’re going to have lunch next week...”

Meals would now be spent in her office. Elsa didn’t think she could stomach watching them.

“...and I was so happy!”

“You could have told me.” Years spent suppressing her riotous emotions were put to the test and she tried to smile.

“I promised Ioane not to. It was so hard not telling you!”

“You two will be a good match.” Politically, Elsa knew combining their houses would be beneficial and he was not only handsome but a sweet, affable fellow, perfect for her sister.

“Huh?” Anna stepped in front of her, stopping them in the middle of the hall. “Who would be a good match?”

“You and Ioane Eriksen.” 

“You weren’t listening.” Hands on hips, Anna frowned. 

“Yes, I was.” No, she wasn’t. Elsa needed more time to hide her heart to be able to pretend happiness for Anna.

“Oh really?” The barely held back smirk signaled Anna didn’t believe her. “Then don’t you think Jabari Nilsen would have something to say about you pairing Ioane and I together?”

“Jabari Nilsen? Lord Walcott’s son?” _What did he have to do with anything?_

“I introduced them at Christmas.” Anna bounced on her toes. “Ioane found the courage yesterday to kiss Jabari. They’re going to start seeing each other.” Another few bounces.

“Ioane isn’t courting you?” Elsa, now, wished she had been paying closer attention earlier.

Anna stilled, reached out and clasped their hands together, and a blush darkened her sister’s cheeks. “Why would I need anyone but you?” 

Hope exploded in Elsa’s chest.


	5. Nature

Anna leaned back against her closed bedroom door and sighed happily. Sitting next to her sister during lunch instead of across from her had been wonderful. Her body still tingled all over from the little, casual touches.

Earlier things began falling into place in her mind after realizing she was absolutely head-over-heels in love with Elsa. Taking every chance to cuddle yet not feeling close enough, every kiss on the cheek precious but left her wanting, appreciating all the beautiful dresses Elsa wore though there had been a few that stole her breath, more and more memories finally made sense.

Bringing her hand up and chewing on her thumbnail, an old nervous habit, Anna deliberated how to go forward. Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, her beautiful and smart sister, deserved the complete fairytale romance; flowers, candle-lit dinners, dancing, and love letters filled with poetry. 

_ But how do I do that?  _

She ignored the little voice in her head questioning the plan to move slowly and not just take Elsa to bed immediately. Heart racing at the mere thought, Anna cast her eyes about for an idea.

The wooden desk situated by the windows, littered with projects both in progress and completed, sparked an idea. Years isolated in the castle without her best friend and sister would have been impossible to endure if Anna had not seen an older servant quietly knitting a shawl by the castle’s kitchen fire. Thrust into the world of crafts, she eagerly learned everything Helga knew and sought out other servants to expand her knowledge beyond knitting.

All the flowers in the gardens were in hibernation for the winter and they would wither away after a few days but one out of fabric and wire wouldn’t. Anna rummaged through her supplies, pulling out everything she would need.

Laying out three squares of cloth of different colors, she debated which to choose. A red rose, the flower that said ‘I love you’ and ‘passion’ would be a good, straight forward choice but Anna decided it would be better give that later. A blue rose would be pretty and it was also Elsa’s favorite color but she couldn’t remember their meaning. A purple rose, she vaguely remembered, meant ‘love at first sight.’ The memory of nervous excitement at finally getting to see her sister at the coronation after years apart eclipsed all other feelings, but Anna remembered seeing Elsa for the first time in her blue ice dress and it had left her a thunderstruck, babbling mess.

It had to be purple.

Lighting the two oil lamps on her desk, Anna set to work with wire, cloth, and thread.

It took a little over an hour, and it probably wasn’t her best work, but on the desk lay a finished rose. Scrapping the original plan to wait until after dinner, Anna hurried out of the room and left the detritus from the project on her desk to be cleaned up later.

Rounding a corner on her way to the royal office, she found Elsa talking with Gerda. The older woman curtsied a goodbye and Anna plucked up her courage to call out.

“Elsa!” Hand clutching the rose behind her back in a sweaty grip, Anna concentrated on her feet, commanding them not to stumble.

“Anna,” a wide smile, “what-”

“Here,” Anna thrust her fist out between them, “I made this for you.”

Elsa stared at the slightly shaking flower.

_ This was stupid. What made me think some amateurish attempt at a flower could ever be good enough? Why did I just blurt that out? It wasn’t romantic or appealing. I probably just ruined any chance I remotely had.  _

Heart sinking lower and lower each second, Anna started to pull back when soft fingers brushed hers, taking the gift.

“I love it,” Elsa whispered still staring at the handmade purple rose. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is? You do?” Maybe it hadn’t been a bad idea? 

“Yes.” Finally looking up, a blush dusting her cheeks, Elsa’s bright blue eyes met hers.

In that moment, caught in her sister’s tender gaze, Anna saw a future overflowing with love and warmth. 


	6. Chivalry

Elsa gently ran a finger along one delicate cloth petal.

A purple rose.

Distractedly, she walked down the hall to her office. Old memories flooded her of a ten year old Anna reading out loud to her closed door of various plants and their meanings. Never once did Elsa open that door but she would wait eagerly for each visit and listen to the excited chatter. 

‘Love at first sight.’

“Queen Elsa,” Kai’s deep voice brought her back to the present. “Prince Krelon of Vretaenait has arrived. Gerda is escorting the party to their rooms and the kitchen is sending up hot drinks.”

“Thank you, Kai. I will inform Anna myself.” Etiquette dictated that he find her sister and she greeted their guests immediately but any opportunity to see Anna could not be squandered. 

“Very good, Your Majesty.” 

A nod in response to Kai’s bow and Elsa turned on her heel to walk back down the hall.

In almost the exact spot they had parted, she found Anna with an unknown man before her.

The tall man’s perfectly tailored clothes out of expensive looking cloth, clashed with her sister’s more practical dress. She watched Anna’s bewildered expression turn angry and hurried over.

Getting closer, Elsa could finally make out the conversation.

“...and I don’t care if you were here first. I am the Prince of Vretaenait and I will have Queen Elsa’s hand in marriage. Your little ‘gift’ will be nothing compared to mine.”

Stunned, Elsa froze in place and watched Anna’s expression turn from angry to livid.

“ _ Elsa _ is the one who decides who she will accept, not  _ you _ .” Stepping forward until they were nearly nose to nose, she watched Anna straighten her spine, fists clenched, and shaking all over. “An arrogant, vain, little second prince has no place at Elsa’s side.”

“How dare you speak so familiarly to Royalty!  _ Peasants _ should know their place.” Sneering disdain dripped from every word. “What backwater kingdom do you hail from?” 

“You will not speak to Princess Anna in such a manner.” Finally finding her voice, Elsa’s sharp command echoed in the hall and she strode past Prince Krelon to stand beside her sister.

“Princess Anna?” He took a step back in disbelief, eyes darting between them. “But she looks nothing-”

“I think it is best for you to return to your rooms,” Elsa interrupted. “Formal introductions will be made at dinner.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Without a bow or a nod of respect, Prince Krelon stomped away muttering. “Sisters. Disgusting. I hate this stupid...” 

Elsa barely held back the urge to form a sheet of ice under his feet.

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Anna rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m sorry for yelling at him. I didn’t make a very good first impression.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. He...” Elsa shook her head. “It doesn’t matter, he should not have spoken to you in such a way, princess or not.”

“Yes but now your meetings tomorrow are going to be,” a frown, “a bit more contentious.”

“I’ll be okay.” Remembering she still held the purple rose and of Anna’s love of fairytales, Elsa took a deep breath and made a leap of faith. “After all,” she held up the flower, “I’ll have my beloved’s colors seeing me into battle.”

Anna stared. 

_ She loves me. I am not just seeing what I want to see. _ Elsa’s knees shook.  _ This is not all in my head. It can’t be. She loves me. She loves me. She loves me... _

Fingers brushing along her jaw broke the jumble of thoughts spiraling out of control and Elsa leaned into the touch.

Stepping closer, Anna’s hand moved to cup the back of her head, pulled Elsa close, and kissed her.


	7. Unashamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: This is not beta read due to my normal beta reader being uncomfortable with mature content.

Anna woke and stretched, the sheets sliding along still overly sensitive bare skin. The pale arm around her waist tightened. Turning to face Elsa, tingling in every spot their skin touched, she held back a laugh at her always perfectly-put-together sister’s disheveled hair. That laugh vanished at remembering how it happened though. Fingers and mouth caressing wet, sensitive areas had overwhelmed Anna and she could not stop herself from burying both hands in silky blonde hair, mussing it thoroughly. Dark bruises covering Elsa’s pale neck caught her eye and Anna’s already unsteady breathing hitched. Learning the harder she sucked, the more frantic the hips beneath her bucked, had her enthusiastically leaving those marks last night. Anna closed her eyes and cuddled close, concentrating on anything to calm her pounding heart.

Dinner last night with the arrogant, odious prince had been a tedious affair and she wished they could simply throw him back out into the snow. But that evening in back in Elsa’s room had been everything she never knew she needed. It took only one kiss, and all of her good intentions to go slowly, flew right out the window.

Noises from beyond the bedroom door caught Anna’s attention. An unhappy sigh. Servants would soon be bustling about making it impossible to sneak back into her own room unnoticed. Sitting up, she lit the bedside candle with a match and looked about for her hastily discarded clothes.

“Don’t go.” The sleepy request, almost inaudible, stopped her searching and Elsa’s hold tightened.

“I have to or we’ll be discovered.” Anna rubbed the arm around her waist and wondered if her sister was actually awake.

“I don’t care.”

Silence.

Holding the sheet up to cover her naked body, Elsa sat up and ran a shaking hand through her tousled hair.

“If-if-if you want to keep this a secret, I’d understand.” Eyes focused down and sheet clutched tightly, all sleep vanished from her voice.

“No.” Anna coaxed her sister’s head up to look at her. “But you are the Queen. This would cause a horrendous scandal.”

“Everything causes a scandal.” Elsa rolled her eyes. “Remember that red dress with the embroidered flowers I wore? For weeks I heard about how a ruler of a country should not wear such vibrant colors.”

“I liked that dress.” Remembering the desire to trace each petal stitched onto the tight bust, Anna marveled at how clueless she had been.

“Maybe I should wear it to dinner with just the two of us.” Taking ahold of her hand, Elsa kissed her palm. 

“Yes.” Anna nodded happily then continued. “We’re sisters. If people found out about this, they would be angry.”

“I’m ‘The Great and Powerful Queen of Snow and Ice’ remember? I’ll freeze the undergarments of anyone who protests.” Frosted over fingers snuck under the sheet and tickled her side.

Anna laughed and swatted the freezing hand away.

With a sigh, she leaned against Elsa to avoid her gaze.

“I can’t give you an heir.”

“We will figure something out.” The response quick and confident.

A long, silent pause, then Anna drew the sheets back making space to straddle Elsa’s lap.

“You don’t want to hide this? Us? Our relationship?” Anna watched her sister’s face closely for any hesitation.

“No.” Elsa pulled her close, bare chests pressed tightly together and leaned in until their foreheads touched. “I hid for thirteen years believing I was nothing but a monster. Why would I want to hide that a beautiful, sweet, amazing woman loves me?” 

“Oh.” Tears filled Anna’s eyes and a previously unknown worried corner of her heart disappeared.

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Unable to resist any longer, Anna pressed their lips together. A gentle nip at her bottom lip and she eagerly opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. The sweet, talented, tongue in her mouth devoured her and sent Anna’s head spinning. Increasingly louder moans filled the room and warm hands travel up her sides to cup her breasts.

“There’s plenty of time before we need to get up.” Teeth nipped at her earlobe and nimble fingers pinched her aching nipples.

Anna writhed in agonized pleasure.

“Y-Y-Yes.”


End file.
